Currently, as computers and network are becoming more and more widely used and business types in different areas are becoming increasingly abundant, systems, apparatus and method for security information interaction (i.e., information interaction having a high demand on safety, e.g., a transaction processing procedure in financial area), especially the security information interaction system based on a mobile terminal, are becoming more and more important.
A basic operational process of the technical solution in the prior art is as follows: when a security carrier (e.g., a SIM card, a SD card) need to initiate a command actively to a security information interaction terminal (e.g., a mobile terminal) so as to use the functions provided by the security information interaction terminal, the security information interaction terminal has to firstly send a command to the security carrier and trigger a subsequent flow process according to the returned value to the command from the security carrier, i.e., a fetch instruction is sent to the security carrier to obtain the command in the security carrier, and thus completing a relevant security carrier information interaction procedure.
However, the technical solution in the prior art has the following problem: since the security information interaction terminal has to firstly send a command to the security carrier and trigger a subsequent flow process according to the returned value to the command from the security carrier (i.e., obtain the command in the security carrier), when the security carrier need to initiate a command actively to the security information interaction terminal so as to use the functions provided by the security information interaction terminal, a situation will happen in which a command to trigger the subsequent process cannot be transmitted accurately and timely since the security information interaction terminal does not know the timing, moreover, if the security information interaction terminal uses a periodical polling mechanism to continuously inquire the status of the security carrier, the following problem will still arise: a tremendous computing resource of the security information interaction terminal will be consumed, and the security carrier still cannot send the command flexibly and actively on its own.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide security information interaction system, apparatus and method that enable the security carrier to send the command to the security information interaction terminal flexibly and actively on its own.